The instant invention pertains to hindered amine compounds which are substituted on the N-atom by N-alkoxy moieties containing one to three hydroxyl groups. These materials are particularly effective in stabilizing polyolefins, especially thermoplastic polyolefins, against the deleterious effects of oxidative, thermal and actinic radiation. The compounds are also effective in stabilizing acid catalyzed and ambient cured coatings systems.
4-Hydroxy-1-oxyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine and 4-oxo-1-oxyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine are reported to have been used to trap carbon centered radicals formed from methanol, ethanol, isopropanol and sec-butanol by S. Nigam et al., J. Chem. Soc., Trans. Faraday Soc. 1, 1976, 72, 2324 and by K.-D. Asmus et al., Int. J. Radiat. Biol., 1976, 29, 211.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,248 and European Patent Application No. 135,280 A2 describe, respectively, difunctional and monofunctional living free radical polymerization initiators, some of which contain hindered amine ethers substituted by hydroxy groups. These compounds differ substantially in structure and performance from the instant compounds.
European Patent Application No. 427,672 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,009 mention, but do not exemplify, respectively, hydroxylamine and nitrone structures, some of which contain C1-C4 hydroxyalkoxy substituted 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine derivatives. Such structures are outside the scope of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,473 describes N-hydrocarbyloxy hindered amine derivatives that are prepared exclusively from organic compounds containing only carbon and hydrogen atoms. Such compounds are structurally quite different from the instant compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,770 describes hindered amine compounds which are substituted on the N-atom by alkoxy moieties which alkoxy groups are themselves unsubstituted. These compounds are especially useful in polymers including polybutadiene, polystyrene, ABS, polyacetal, polyamide, polyester, polyurethane and polycarbonate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,950 also describes hindered amine compounds which are substituted on the N-atom by alkoxy moieties which alkoxy groups are themselves unsubstituted, These compounds are found to be useful in polyolefins.
The instant compounds are N-alkoxy substituted derivatives of 2,2,6,6-tetraalkylpiperidines where the alkoxy group is substituted by one to three hydroxy moieties. The instant compounds also comprise N-alkoxy bridged derivatives of the 2,2,6,6-tetraalkylpiperidines where the alkoxy moiety, which is substituted by one to three hydroxy groups, is shared by two hindered amine molecules. The free hydroxy moieties of these compounds may be reacted with carboxylic acids, acid chlorides or esters to form simple esters or polyesters, or with isocyanates to form urethanes or polyurethanes.
The instant compounds, because of their low bascity which is shared by the simple unsubstituted N-alkoxy compounds cited in the two patents mentioned above, are of particular value in the stabilization of polyolefins and automotive coating compositions where the activity of the more basic hindered amine stabilizes is significantly reduced because of interaction with the polymer substrate or acid catalytic system needed for curing such substrate.
Examples of polyolefin compositions in which the instant compounds are effective include flame retardant polyolefins where acidic residues from the decomposition of the halogenated flame retardants deactivate hindered amines not having the Nxe2x80x94OR group, greenhouse films and agricultural mulch films where acidic residues from pesticides interfere with the activity of xe2x80x9cnormalxe2x80x9d hindered amine stabilizers, and in thermoplastic polyolefins where pigment interactions with basic hindered amine stabilizers interfere with painting the substrate surfaces. Examples of coating compositions in which the instant compounds are effective include melamine crosslinked thermoset acrylic resins, which are cured using strong acids that interact with basic hindered amine stabilizers. The instant compounds are also effective in acrylic alkyd or polyester resins with isocyanate crosslinking agents, and in epoxy resins with carboxylic acid, anhydride, or amine crosslinking agents.
While the unsubstituted N-OR compounds described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,004,770 and 5,096,950 also perform well in the compositions described in the paragraph above, the instant compounds differ significantly in both structure and in performance from the prior art compounds by virtue of the presence of the one to three free hydroxy groups present on the N-alkoxy moiety. These hydroxyl groups in the instant compounds provide said compounds with superior antistatic properties, compatibility in more polar environments such as polyurethane based and in water-bome automotive coating systems, and in stabilizing painted automotive thermoplastic olefin structures.
The instant compounds are particularly suited for
(a) providing superior compatibility in polycarbonates and polycarbonate/ABS blends compared to the Nxe2x80x94OE prior art compounds; and
(b) providing superior compatibility in polyesters and polyamides compared to the prior art Nxe2x80x94OE compounds.
There are two objects to the instant invention which are:
1. Novel compounds having on the 1-position of the hindered amine a moiety xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94OH where the OH group provides important properties; and
2. Compositions stabilized by the novel compounds described above.
The instant invention pertains to novel compounds having 1-alkoxy substituted hindered amine derivatives where the alkoxy moiety is substituted by one to three hydroxy groups as described in formulas (1) to (15); or to novel compounds having 1-alkoxy bridged hindered amine derivatives where the alkoxy moiety, substituted by one to three hydroxy groups, is shared by two hindered amine molecules as described in formulas (16) to (28); or to oligomeric or polymeric hindered amine molecules made from the reaction of dialkyl esters or isocyanates with hydroxy substituted N-alkoxy derivatives of 4-hydroxy-2,2,6,6-tetraalkylpiperidine as described in formula (29); or to simple diester or urethane derivatives of hydroxy substituted N-alkoxy derivatives of 4-hydroxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine as described in formula (30) 
G1 and G2 are independently alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or G1 and G2 together are pentamethylene; preferably G1 and G2 are each methyl;
E is a straight or branched chain alkylene of 1 to 18 carbon atoms, cycloalkylene of 5 to 18 carbon atoms, cycloalkenylene of 5 to 18 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkylene of 1 to 4 carbon atoms substituted by phenyl or by phenyl substituted by one or two alkyl groups of 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
b is 1, 2 or 3 with the proviso that b cannot exceed the number of carbon atoms in E or L, and when b is 2 or 3, each hydroxyl group is attached to a different carbon atom of E or L; the two hindered amine groups are generally, but not always, attached to two different carbon atoms of L;
in each of the formulas (1) to (15)
m is 0 or 1;
R1 is hydrogen, hydroxyl or hydroxymethyl;
R2 is hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 12 carbon atoms or alkenyl of 2 to 12 carbon atoms;
n is 1 to 4;
when n is 1,
R3 is alkyl of 1 to 18 carbon atoms, alkoxycarbonylalkylenecarbonyl of 4 to 18 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2 to 18 carbon atoms, glycidyl, 2,3-dihydroxypropyl, 2-hydroxy or 2-(hydroxymethyl) substituted alkyl of 3 to 12 carbon atoms which alkyl is interrupted by oxygen, an acyl radical of an aliphatic or unsaturated aliphatic carboxylic or carbamic acid containing 2 to 18 carbon atoms, an acyl radical of a cycloaliphatic carboxylic or carbamic acid containing 7 to 12 carbon atoms, or acyl radical of an aromatic acid containing 7 to 15 carbon atoms;
when n is 2,
R3 is alkylene of 2 to 18 carbon atoms, a divalent acyl radical of an aliphatic or unsaturated aliphatic dicarboxylic or dicarbamic acid containing 2 to 18 carbon atoms, a divalent acyl radical of a cycloaliphatic dicarboxylic or dicarbamic acid containing 7 to 12 carbon atoms, or a divalent acyl radical of an aromatic dicarboxylic acid containing 8 to 15 carbon atoms;
when n is 3,
R3 is a trivalent acyl radical of an aliphatic or unsaturated aliphatic tricarboxylic acid containing 6 to 18 carbon atoms, or a trivalent acyl radical of an aromatic tricarboxylic acid containing 9 to 15 carbon atoms;
when n is 4,
R3 is a tetravalent acyl radical of an aliphatic or unsaturated aliphatic tetracarboxylic acid, especially 1,2,3,4-butanetetracarboxylic acid, 1,2,3,4-but-2-enetetracarboxylic acid, 1,2,3,5-pentanetetracarboxylic acid and 1,2,4,5-pentanetetracarboxylic acid, or R3 is a tetravalent acyl radical of an aromatic tetracarboxylic acid containing 10 to 18 carbon atoms;
p is 1to3,
R4 is hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 18 carbon atoms or acyl of 2 to 6 carbon atoms;
when p is 1,
R5 is hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 18 carbon atoms, an acyl radical of an aliphatic or unsaturated aliphatic carboxylic or carbamic acid containing 2 to 18 carbon atoms, an acyl radical of a cycloaliphatic carboxylic or carbamic acid containing 7 to 12 carbon atoms, an acyl radical of an aromatic carboxylic acid containing 7 to 15 carbon atoms, or R4 and R5 together are xe2x80x94(CH2)5COxe2x80x94, phthaloyl or a divalent acyl radical of maleic acid;
when p is 2,
R5 is alkylene of 2 to 12 carbon atoms, a divalent acyl radical of an aliphatic or unsaturated aliphatic dicarboxylic or dicarbamic acid containing 2 to 18 carbon atoms, a divalent acyl radical of a cycloaliphatic dicarboxylic or dicarbamic acid containing 7 to 12 carbon atoms, or a divalent acyl radical of an aromatic dicarboxylic acid containing 8 to 15 carbon atoms;
when p is 3,
R5 is a trivalent acyl radical of an aliphatic or unsaturated aliphatic tricarboxylic acid containing 6 to 18 carbon atoms, or a trivalent acyl radical of an aromatic tricarboxylic acid containing 9 to 15 carbon atoms;
when n is 1,
R6 is alkoxy of 1 to 18 carbon atoms, alkenyloxy of 2 to 18 carbon atoms, xe2x80x94NHalkyl of 1 to 18 carbon atoms or xe2x80x94N(alkyl)2 of 2 to 36 carbon atoms,
when n is 2,
R6 is alkylenedioxy of 2 to 18 carbon atoms, alkenylenedioxy of 2 to 18 carbon atoms, xe2x80x94NH-alkylene-NHxe2x80x94 of 2 to 18 carbon atoms or xe2x80x94N(alkyl)-alkylene-N(alkyl)xe2x80x94 of 2 to 18 carbon atoms, or R6 is 4-methyl-1,3-phenylenediamino,
when n is 3,
R6 is a trivalent alkoxy radical of a saturated or unsaturated aliphatic triol containing 3 to 18 carbon atoms,
when n is 4,
R6 is a tetravalent alkoxy radical of a saturated or unsaturated aliphatic tetraol containing 4 to 18 carbon atoms,
R7 and R8 are independently chlorine, alkoxy of 1 to 18 carbon atoms, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94T1, amino substituted by 2-hydroxyethyl, xe2x80x94NH(alkyl) of 1 to 18 carbon atoms, xe2x80x94N(alkyl)T1 with alkyl of 1 to 18 carbon atoms, or xe2x80x94N(alkyl)2 of 2 to 36 carbon atoms,
R9 is a divalent oxygen atom, or R9 is a divalent nitrogen atom substituted by either hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 12 carbon atoms or T1 
R10 is hydrogen or methyl,
q is 2 to 8,
R11 and R12 are independently hydrogen or the group T2 
R13 is hydrogen, phenyl, straight or branched alkyl of 1 to 12 carbon atoms, alkoxy of 1 to 12 carbon atoms, straight or branched alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms substituted by phenyl, cycloalkyl of 5 to 8 carbon atoms, cycloalkenyl of 5 to 8 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2 to 12 carbon atoms, glycidyl, allyloxy, straight or branched hydroxyalkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or silyl or silyloxy substituted three times independently by hydrogen, by phenyl, by alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms or by alkoxy of 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
R14 is hydrogen or silyl substituted three times independently by hydrogen, by phenyl, by alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms or by alkoxy of 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
d is 0 or 1;
h is 0 to 4;
k is 0 to 5;
x is 3to6;
y is 1to10;
z is an integer such that the compound has a molecular weight of 1000 to 4000 amu,
R15 is morpholino, piperidino, 1-piperizinyl, alkylamino of 1 to 8 carbon atoms, especially branched alkylamino of 3 to 8 carbon atoms such as tert-octylamino, xe2x80x94N(alkyl)T1 with alkyl of 1 to 8 carbon atoms, or xe2x80x94N(alkyl)2 of 2 to 16 carbon atoms,
R16 is hydrogen, acyl of 2 to 4 carbon atoms, carbamoyl substituted by alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, s-triazinyl substituted once by chlorine and once by R15, or s-triazinyl substituted twice by R15 with the condition that the two R15 substituents may be different;
R17 is chlorine, amino substituted by alkyl of 1 to 8 carbon atoms or by T1, xe2x80x94N(alkyl)T1 with alkyl of 1 to 8 carbon atoms, xe2x80x94N(alkyl)2 of 2 to 16 carbon atoms, or the group T3 
R18 is hydrogen, acyl of 2 to 4 carbon atoms, carbamoyl substituted by alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, s-triazinyl substituted twice by xe2x80x94N(alkyl)2 of 2 to 16 carbon atoms or s-triazinyl substituted twice by xe2x80x94N(alkyl)T1 with alkyl of 1 to 8 carbon atoms;
L is straight or branched chain alkylene of 1 to 18 carbon atoms, cycloalkylene of 5 to 8 carbon atoms, cycloalkenylene of 5 to 8 carbon atoms, alkenylene of 3 to 18 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkylene of 1 to 4 carbon atoms substituted by phenyl or by phenyl substituted by one or two alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
in formulas (16) to (28), R1, R2, R7, R8, R9, R10, R13, R14, d,h, k, m, q, and T1 have the same meanings as in formulas (1) to (15);
R19 is hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 18 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2 to 18 carbon atoms, glycidyl, 2,3-dihydroxypropyl, 2-hydroxy or 2-(hydroxymethyl) substituted alkyl of 3 to 12 carbon atoms which alkyl is interrupted by oxygen, an acyl radical of an aliphatic or unsaturated aliphatic carboxylic or carbamic acid containing 2 to 18 carbon atoms, an acyl radical of a cycloaliphatic carboxylic or carbamic acid containing 7 to 12 carbon atoms, or acyl radical of an aromatic acid containing 7 to 15 carbon atoms;
R20 is alkylene of 2 to 18 carbon atoms, a divalent acyl radical of an aliphatic or unsaturated aliphatic dicarboxylic or dicarbamic acid containing 2 to 18 carbon atoms, a divalent acyl radical of a cycloaliphatic dicarboxylic or dicarbamic acid containing 7 to 12 carbon atoms, or a divalent acyl radical of an aromatic dicarboxylic acid containing 8 to 15 carbon atoms;
R21 is hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 18 carbon atoms or acyl of 2 to 6 carbon atoms;
R22 is hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 18 carbon atoms, an acyl radical of an aliphatic or unsaturated aliphatic carboxylic or carbamic acid containing 2 to 18 carbon atoms, an acyl radical of a cycloaliphatic carboxylic or carbamic acid containing 7 to 12 carbon atoms, an acyl radical of an aromatic carboxylic acid containing 7 to 15 carbon atoms, or R4 and R8 together are xe2x80x94(CH2)5COxe2x80x94, phthaloyl or a divalent acyl radical of maleic acid;
R23 is hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms or acyl of 2 to 6 carbon atoms;
R24 is alkylene of 2 to 18 carbon atoms, a divalent acyl radical of an aliphatic or unsaturated aliphatic dicarboxylic or dicarbamic acid containing 2 to 18 carbon atoms, a divalent acyl radical of a cycloaliphatic dicarboxylic or dicarbamic acid containing 7 to 12 carbon atoms, or a divalent acyl radical of an aromatic dicarboxylic acid containing 8 to 15 carbon atoms;
R25 is alkoxy of 1 to 18 carbon atoms, alkenyloxy of 2 to 18 carbon atoms, xe2x80x94NHalkyl of 1 to 18 carbon atoms or xe2x80x94N(alkyl)2 of 2 to 36 carbon atoms,
R26 is alkylenedioxy of 2 to 18 carbon atoms, alkenylenedioxy of 2 to 18 carbon atoms, xe2x80x94NH-alkylenexe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 of 2 to 18 carbon atoms or xe2x80x94N(alkyl)-alkylene-N(alkyl)xe2x80x94 of 3 to 18 carbon atoms,
in formulas (29) and (30), G is a carbon centered diradical derived from a primary, secondary or tertiary alcohol Gxe2x80x94OH, where
z is as defined above, and
G is straight or branched chain alkylene of 1 to 18 carbon atoms, cycloalkylene of 5 to 8 carbon atoms, cycloalkenylene of 5 to 8 carbon atoms, alkenylene of 3 to 18 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkylene of 1 to 4 carbon atoms substituted by phenyl or by phenyl substituted by one or two alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, with the proviso that in formula (29) successive hindered amine moieties can be oriented in either a head to head or head to tail fashion; 
R27 is a straight or branched chain alkylene of 1 to 18 carbon atoms, cycloalkylene or cycloalkenylene of 5 to 8 carbon atoms, phenylene or xe2x80x94NH-alkylene-NHxe2x80x94 of 2 to 18 carbon atoms including 5-amino-1-aminomethyl-1,3,3-trimethylcyclohexane and xe2x80x94NH-xylylene-NHxe2x80x94;
R28 is alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms; 
R29 is a straight or branched chain alkyl or xe2x80x94NH-alkyl of 1 to 18 carbon atoms or xe2x80x94NH-cycloalkyl of 5 to 8 carbon atoms; and
with the further proviso that in formulas (1) and (2), when b is 1, E is not methyl, ethyl, 2-propyl or 2-methyl-2-propyl.
Preferably, G1 and G2 are each methyl.
Preferably, in formulas (1) to (28), b is 1 or 2, most preferably 1.
When b is 1, Exe2x80x94OH and Lxe2x80x94OH are respectively a carbon-centered radical or diradical formed preferably from 2-methyl-2-propanol, 2-propanol, 2,2-dimethyl-1-propanol, 2-methyl-2-butanol, ethanol, 1-propanol, 1-butanol, 1-pentanol, 1-hexanol, 1-nonanol, 1-decanol, 1-dodecanol, 1-octadecanol, 2-butanol, 2-pentanol, 2-ethyl-1-hexanol, cyclohexanol, cyclooctanol, allyl alcohol, phenethyl alcohol or 1-phenyl-1-ethanol; most preferably Exe2x80x94OH and Lxe2x80x94OH are formed from 2-methyl-2-propanol or cyclohexanol.
When b is 2, Exe2x80x94OH and Lxe2x80x94OH are respectively a carbon-centered radical or diradical formed preferably from 1,2-ethanediol, 1,2-propanedial, 1,3-propanediol, 1,2-butanediol, 1,3-butanediol, 1,4-butanediol, 2,2-dimethyl-1,3-propanediol, 1,2-cyclohexanediol, 1,3-cyclohexanediol or 1,4-cyclohexanediol; most preferably Exe2x80x94OH and Lxe2x80x94OH are formed from 1,4-butanediol, 2,2-dimethyl-1,3-propanediol, 1,2-cyclohexanediol, 1,3-cyclohexanediol or 1,4-cyclohexanediol.
When b is 3, Exe2x80x94OH and Lxe2x80x94OH are respectively a carbon-centered radical or diradical formed from glycerol, 1,1,1-tris(hydroxymethyl)methane, 2-ethyl-2-(hydroxymethyl-1,3-propanediol, 1,2,4-butanetriol or 1,2,6-hexanetriol; most preferably Exe2x80x94OH and Lxe2x80x94OH are formed from glycerol, 1,1,1-tris(hydroxymethyl)methane, 2-ethyl-2-(hydroxymethyl-1,3-propanediol.
Preferably in formulas (29) and (30), xe2x80x94Gxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 is formed from ethanol, phenethyl alcohol, cyclohexanol or 2-methyl-2-propanol (=tert-butyl alcohol).
Preferably in formula (3), m is 0, R1 is hydrogen or hydroxymethyl, and R2 is hydrogen; or m is 1, R1 is hydroxy or hydroxymethyl, and R2 is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl.
Preferably in formula (5), R2 is hydrogen or dodecyl.
Preferably in formula (6), n is 1 or 2, and when n is 1, R3 is allyl, glycidyl, acryloyl, methacryloyl, octadecanoyl, hexadecanoyl, tetradecanoyl, methoxycarbonylpropionyl, methoxycarbonylbutyryl, methoxycarbonylpentanoyl or methoxycarbonylnonanoyl; or when n is 2, R3 is succinyl, glutaryl, adipoyl, sebacoyl, 1,6-hexanedicarbamoyl or cis- or trans-5-carbamoyl-1-(carbamoylmethyl)-1,3,3-trimethylcyclohexane.
Preferably in formula (7), p is 1 or 2, and when p is 1, R4 is hydrogen and R5 is butyl; or R4 and R5 together are the divalent acyl radical of maleic acid; or when p is 2, R4 is hydrogen or acetyl, and R5 is 1,6-hexanediyl.
Preferably in formula (8), n is 1 or 2, and when n is 1, R6 is ethoxy, 6-methyl-1-heptyloxy, ethylamino, butylamino or octylamino; or when n is 2, R6 is 1,2-ethanedioxy, 1,4-butanedioxy, ethylenediamino, hexamethylenediamino, or 4-methyl-1,3-phenylenediamino.
Preferably in formula (9), R7 and R8 are independently chlorine, octylamino, tert-octyl-amino or amino substituted by T1 and ethyl, butyl or dodecyl; and R9 is a divalent nitrogen atom substituted by ethyl, butyl or dodecyl.
Preferably in formula (10), q is 2, 4 or 6, R7 is chlorine, octylamino, octadecylamino or amino substituted by T1 and ethyl, butyl or dodecyl; and R10 is hydrogen.
Preferably in formula (11), n is 3, p is 2, R2 is ethyl, butyl or dodecyl; and one of R11 or R12 is T2, and the other is hydrogen.
Preferably in formula (12), k is 3, R9 is a divalent oxygen atom or is a divalent nitrogen atom substituted by ethyl, butyl or dodecyl, R13 is hydrogen or methyl, and when d is 0, x is 5 or 6, and when d is 1, x is 3 or 4.
Preferably in formula (13), d is 0 or 1, h is 0-2, k is 0 or 3, y is 1-8, R9 is a divalent oxygen atom or a divalent nitrogen atom substituted by ethyl, butyl or dodecyl, R13 is hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, methoxy or ethoxy, and R14 is hydrogen or trimethylsilyl.
Preferably in formula (14), R9 is a divalent oxygen atom, R10 is hydrogen or methyl, m is 0 and z is an integer such that the molecular weight of the compound is 1500-3000 amu.
Preferably in formula (15) q is 6, y is 1-7, R15 is tert-octylamino, morpholino, amino substituted by T1 and butyl, which may also be designated as T1-butylamino, R16 is hydrogen, acetyl, ethylcarbamoyl, 2,4-bis(dibutylamino)-s-triazinyl, 2,4-bis(diethylamino)-s-triazinyl, s-triazinyl substituted twice by T1-butylamino or s-triazinyl substituted once by diethylamino or dibutylamino and once by T1-butylamino, R17 is dibutylamino, diethylamino, T1-butylamino or R17 is T3 where R18 is acetyl or ethylcarbamoyl.
Preferably in formula (17), m is 0, R1 is hydrogen or hydroxymethyl, and R2 is hydrogen; or m is 1, R1 is hydroxy or hydroxymethyl, and R2 is hydrogen or methyl.
Preferably in formula (19), R2 is hydrogen or dodecyl.
Preferably in formula (20), R19 is hydrogen, allyl, acryloyl, methacryloyl, octadecanoyl or hexadecanoyl.
Preferably in formula (21), R20 is succinyl, glutaryl, adipoyl, sebacoyl, 1,6-hexanedicarbamoyl, or cis- or trans-5-carbamoyl-1-(carbamoylmethyl)-1,3,3-trimethylcyclohexane.
Preferably in formula (22), R21 is hydrogen and R22 is hydrogen or butyl; or R21 and R22 together are the divalent acyl radical of maleic acid.
Preferably in formula (23), R23 is hydrogen or acetyl, and R24 is ethylene or hexamethylene.
Preferably in formula (24), R25 is ethoxy, 6-methyl-1-heptyloxy, ethylamino, butylamino or octylamino.
Preferably in formula (25), R26 is 1,2-ethanedioxy, 1-4-butanedioxy, ethylenediamino or hexamethylenediamino.
Preferably in formula (26), R7 and R8 are independently chlorine, octylamino, tert-octyl-amino, octadecylamino, T1-ethylamino, T1-butylamino or T1-dodecylamino, and R9 is a divalent nitrogen atom substituted by ethyl, butyl or dodecyl.
Preferably in formula (27), q is 2, 4 or 6, R7 is chlorine, octylamino, octadecylamino, T1-ethylamino, T1-butylamino or T1-dodecylamino, and R10 is hydrogen.
Preferably in formula (28), d is 0 or 1, h is 0-2, k is 0 or 3, R9 is a divalent oxygen atom or a divalent nitrogen atom substituted by ethyl, butyl or dodecyl, R13 is hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, methoxy or ethoxy, and R14 is hydrogen or trimethylsilyl.
Preferably in formula (29), R27 is ethylene, trimethylene, tetramethylene, octamethylene, 1,6-diaminohexane or 5-amino-1-aminomethyl-1,3,3-trimethylcyclohexane; z is an integer such that the molecular weight of the compound is 1500-3000 amu, R28 is methyl or ethyl, and G is ethylene, 1,2-cyclohexanediyl, 1,3-cyclohexanediyl, 1,4-cyclohexanediyl, xe2x80x94CH(C6H5)CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2C(CH3)2xe2x80x94.
Preferably in formula (30), R29 is pentadecyl, heptadecyl, butylamino or cyclohexylamino.
Still more preferred embodiments of the instant invention are the compounds of formulas (1) to (30) where Exe2x80x94OH, Lxe2x80x94OH and Gxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 are formed from 2-methyl-2-propanol (=tert-butyl alcohol) or cyclohexanol.
Most preferably in formula (6), when n is 1, R3 is acryloyl, methacrloyl, glycidyl, octadecanoyl, hexadecanoyl, methoxycarbonylpropionyl, methoxycarbonylbutyryl, methoxycarbonylpentanoyl or methoxycarbonylnonanoyl; or when n is 2, R3 is succinyl, glutaryl, adipoyl, sebacoyl, 1,6-hexanedicarbamoyl or cis- or trans-5-carbamoyl-1-(carbamoylmethyl)-1,3,3-trimethylcyclohexane.
Most preferably in formula (7), p is 1 or 2, and when p is 1, R4 is hydrogen and R5 is hydrogen or butyl; or when p is 2, R4 is hydrogen, and R5 is 1,6-hexanediyl.
Most preferably in formula (9), R7 is chlorine, octylamino or T1-butylamino, R8 is chlorine or T1-butylamino, and R9 is a divalent nitrogen atom substituted by butyl.
Most preferably in formula (10), q is 6, R7 is T1-butylamino; and R10 is hydrogen.
Most preferably in formula (11), n is 3, p is 2, and one of R11 or R12 is T2, and the other is hydrogen.
Most preferably in formula (12), k is 3, R9 is a divalent oxygen atom, R13 is hydrogen or methyl, and d is 0, x is 5 or 6, and when d is 1, x is 3 or 4.
Most preferably in formula (13), d is 0 or 1, h is 0-2, k is 0 or 3, y is 1-8, R9 is a divalent oxygen atom, R13 is hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, methoxy or ethoxy, and R14 is hydrogen or trimethylsilyl.
Most preferably in formula (15) q is 6, y is 1-7, R15 is T1-butylamino, R16 is hydrogen, acetyl, ethylcarbamoyl, 2,4-bis(dibutylamino)-s-triazinyl, 2,4-bis(diethylamino)-s-triazinyl, s-triazinyl substituted twice by T1-butylamino or s-triazinyl substituted once by diethylamino or dibutylamino and once by T1-butylamino, R17 is dibutylamino, diethylamino, T1-butylamino or R17 is T3 where R1 is acetyl or ethylcarbamoyl.
Most preferably in formula (20), R19 is hydrogen, octadecanoyl or hexadecanoyl.
Most preferably in formula (22), R21 is hydrogen and R22 is hydrogen or butyl.
Most preferably in formula (23), R23 is hydrogen, and R24 is hexamethylene.
Most preferably in formula (26), R7 is chlorine, octylamino or T1-butylamino, R8 is chlorine or T1-butylamino, and R9 is a divalent nitrogen atom substituted by butyl.
Most preferably in formula (27), q is 6, R7 is T1-butylamino, and R9 is a divalent nitrogen atom substituted by butyl.
Most preferably in formula (29), R27 is ethylene, trimethylene, tetramethylene or octamethylene, z is an integer such that the molecular weight of the compound is 1500 to 2000 amu, and R28 is methyl.
Most preferably in formula (30), R29 is pentadecyl or heptadecyl.
Still more preferred embodiments of the instant invention are the compounds of formulas (1) to (30) where Exe2x80x94OH, Lxe2x80x94OH and xe2x80x94Gxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 are formed from 2-methyl-2-propanol (=tert-butyl alcohol).
Especially preferred compounds of formula (6) are those where n is 1, R3 is acryloyl, methacryloyl, glycidyl, octadecanoyl, hexadecanoyl, methoxycarbonylpropionyl or methoxycarbonylbutyryl, and where n is 2, R3 is succinyl, glutaryl, adipoyl or sebacoyl.
Especially preferred compounds of formula (7) are those where R4 is hydrogen, and when p is 1, R5 is hydrogen or butyl, or when p is 2, R5 is hexamethylene.
Especially preferred compounds of formula (9) are those where R7 is chlorine, octylamino or T1-butylamino, R8 is T1-butylamino, and R9 is a divalent nitrogen atom substituted by butyl.
Especially preferred compounds of formula (10) are those where q is 6, R7 is T1-butylamino and R10 is hydrogen.
Especially preferred compounds of formula (11) are those where n is 3, p is 2, one of R11 or R12 is T2 and the other is hydrogen.
Especially preferred compounds of formula (12) are those where d is 1, k is 3, x is 3 or 4, R9 is divalent oxygen atom, and R13 is methyl.
Especially preferred compounds of formula (13) are those where k is 3, y is 4-8. R9 is a divalent oxygen atom, R13 is hydrogen or methyl, d and h are 0, R14 is hydrogen, or d is 1 and h is 0, and R14 is trimethylsilyl.
Especially preferred compounds of formula (14) are those where m is 0, R9 is a divalent oxygen atom, R10 is hydrogen or methyl, and z is an integer such that the molecular weight of the compound is 1500-3000 amu.
Especially preferred compounds of formula (15) are those where q is 6, y is 1-7, R15 is T1-butylamino, R16 is hydrogen, acetyl, ethylcarbamoyl, 2,4-bis(dibutylamino)-s-triazinyl, 2,4-bis(diethylamino)-s-triazinyl, s-triazinyl substituted twice by T1-butylamino or s-triazinyl substituted once by diethylamino or dibutylamino and once by T1-butylamino, R17 is dibutylamino, diethylamino, or T3 where R18 is acetyl or ethylcarbamoyl.
Especially preferred compounds of formula (20) are those where R19 is hydrogen, octadecanoyl or hexadecanoyl.
Especially preferred compounds of formula (21) are those where R20 is succinyl, glutaryl, adipoyl or sebacoyl.
Especially preferred compound of formula (30) is that where R29 is heptadecyl.
The instant invention also pertains to a polymer composition containing an effective stabilizing amount of one or more compounds selected from the compounds of formula (1) to formula (30) as described above.
Preferably, the organic material is a natural, semi-synthetic or synthetic polymer, especially a thermoplastic polymer.
Most preferably, the polymer is a polyolefin, especially a thermoplastic polyolefin useful in automotive coatings and applications or a urethane based automotive coating.
The compounds of this invention exhibit superior hydrolytic stability, handling and storage stability as well as good resistance to extractability when present in a stabilized composition.
In general polymers which can be stabilized include
1. Polymers of monoolefins and diolefins, for example polypropylene, polyisobutylene, polybut-1-ene, poly4-methylpent-1-ene, polyisoprene or polybutadiene, as well as polymers of cycloolefins, for instance of cyclopentene or norbornene, polyethylene (which optionally can be crosslinked), for example high density polyethylene (HDPE), low density polyethylene (LDPE), linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE), branched low density polyethylene (BLDPE).
Polyolefins, i.e. the polymers of monoolefins exemplified in the preceding paragraph, preferably polyethylene and polypropylene, can be prepared by different, and especially by the following, methods:
a) radical polymerisation (normally under high pressure and at elevated temperature).
b) catalytic polymerisation using a catalyst that normally contains one or more than one metal of groups IVb, Vb, VIb or VIII of the Periodic Table. These metals usually have one or more than one ligand, typically oxides, halides, alcoholates, esters, ethers, amines, alkyls, alkenyls and/or aryls that may be either xcfx80- or "sgr"-coordinated. These metal complexes may be in the free form or fixed on substrates, typically on activated magnesium chloride, titanium(III) chloride, alumina or silicon oxide. These catalysts may be soluble or insoluble in the polymerisation medium. The catalysts can be used by themselves in the polymerisation or further activators may be used, typically metal alkyls, metal hydrides, metal alkyl halides, metal alkyl oxides or metal alkyloxanes, said metals being elements of groups Ia, IIa and/or IIIa of the Periodic Table. The activators may be modified conveniently with further ester, ether, amine or silyl ether groups. These catalyst systems are usually termed Phillips, Standard Oil Indiana, Ziegler (-Natta), TNZ (DuPont), metallocene or single site catalysts (SSC).
2. Mixtures of the polymers mentioned under 1), for example mixtures of polypropylene with polyisobutylene, polypropylene with polyethylene (for example PP/HDPE, PP/LDPE) and mixtures of different types of polyethylene (for example LDPE/HDPE).
3. Copolymers of monoolefins and diolefins with each other or with other vinyl monomers, for example ethylene/propylene copolymers, linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) and mixtures thereof with low density polyethylene (LDPE), propylene/but-1-ene copolymers, propylene/isobutylene copolymers, ethylene/but-1-ene copolymers, ethylene/hexene copolymers, ethylene/methylpentene copolymers, ethylene/heptene copolymers, ethylene/octene copolymers, propylene/butadiene copolymers, isobutylene/isoprene copolymers, ethylene/alkyl acrylate copolymers, ethylene/alkyl methacrylate copolymers, ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers and their copolymers with carbon monoxide or ethylene/acrylic acid copolymers and their salts (ionomers) as well as terpolymers of ethylene with propylene and a diene such as hexadiene, dicyclopentadiene or ethylidene-norbornene; and mixtures of such copolymers with one another and with polymers mentioned in 1) above, for example polypropylene/ethylene-propylene copolymers, LDPE/ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers (EVA), LDPE/ethylene-acrylic acid copolymers (EAA), LLDPE/EVA, LLDPE/EAA and alternating or random polyalkylene/carbon monoxide copolymers and mixtures thereof with other polymers, for example polyamides.
4. Hydrocarbon resins (for example C5-C9) including hydrogenated modifications thereof (e.g. tackifiers) and mixtures of polyalkylenes and starch.
5. Polystyrene, poly(p-methylstyrene), poly(xcex1-methylstyrene).
6. Copolymers of styrene or xcex1-methylstyrene with dienes or acrylic derivatives, for example styrene/butadiene, styrene/acrylonitrile, styrene/alkyl methacrylate, styrene/butadiene/alkyl acrylate, styrene/butadiene/alkyl methacrylate, styrene/maleic anhydride, styrene/acrylonitrile/methyl acrylate; mixtures of high impact strength of styrene copolymers and another polymer, for example a polyacrylate, a diene polymer or an ethylene/propylene/diene terpolymer; and block copolymers of styrene such as styrene/butadiene/styrene, styrene/isoprene/styrene, styrene/ethylene/butylene/styrene or styrene/ethylene/propylene/styrene.
7. Graft copolymers of styrene or xcex1-methylstyrene, for example styrene on polybutadiene, styrene on polybutadiene-styrene or polybutadiene-acrylonitrile copolymers; styrene and acrylonitrile (or methacrylonitrile) on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and methyl methacrylate on polybutadiene; styrene and maleic anhydride on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and maleic anhydride or maleimide on polybutadiene; styrene and maleimide on polybutadiene; styrene and alkyl acrylates or methacrylates on polybutadiene; styrene and acrylonitrile on ethylene/propylene/diene terpolymers; styrene and acrylonitrile on polyalkyl acrylates or polyalkyl methacrylates, styrene and acrylonitrile on acrylate/butadiene copolymers, as well as mixtures thereof with the copolymers listed under 6), for example the copolymer mixtures known as ABS, MBS, ASA or AES polymers.
8. Halogen-containing polymers such as polychloroprene, chlorinated rubbers, chlorinated or sulfochlorinated polyethylene, copolymers of ethylene and chlorinated ethylene, epichlorohydrin homo- and copolymers, especially polymers of halogen-containing vinyl compounds, for example polyvinyl chloride, polyvinylidene chloride, polyvinyl fluoride, polyvinylidene fluoride, as well as copolymers thereof such as vinyl chloride/vinylidene chloride, vinyl chloride/vinyl acetate or vinylidene chloride/vinyl acetate copolymers.
9. Polymers derived from xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated acids and derivatives thereof such as polyacrylates and polymethacrylates; polymethyl methacrylates, polyacrylamides and polyacrylonitriles, impact-modified with butyl acrylate.
10. Copolymers of the monomers mentioned under 9) with each other or with other unsaturated monomers, for example acrylonitrile/butadiene copolymers, acrylonitrile/alkyl acrylate copolymers, acrylonitrile/alkoxyalkyl acrylate or acrylonitrile/vinyl halide copolymers or acrylonitrile/alkyl methacrylate/butadiene terpolymers.
11. Polymers derived from unsaturated alcohols and amines or the acyl derivatives or acetals thereof, for example polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl stearate, polyvinyl benzoate, polyvinyl maleate, polyvinyl butyral, polyallyl phthalate or polyallyl melamine; as well as their copolymers with olefins mentioned in 1) above.
12. Homopolymers and copolymers of cyclic ethers such as polyalkylene glycols, polyethylene oxide, polypropylene oxide or copolymers thereof with bisglycidyl ethers.
13. Polyacetals such as polyoxymethylene and those polyoxymethylenes which contain ethylene oxide as a comonomer; polyacetals modified with thermoplastic polyurethanes, acrylates or MBS.
14. Polyphenylene oxides and sulfides, and mixtures of polyphenylene oxides with styrene polymers or polyamides.
15. Polyurethanes derived from hydroxyl-terminated polyethers, polyesters or polybutadienes on the one hand and aliphatic or aromatic polyisocyanates on the other, as well as precursors thereof.
16. Polyamides and copolyamides derived from diamines and dicarboxylic acids and/or from aminocarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactams, for example polyamide 4, polyamide 6, polyamide 6/6, 6/10, 6/9, 6/12, 4/6, 12/12, polyamide 11, polyamide 12, aromatic polyamides starting from m-xylene diamine and adipic acid; polyamides prepared from hexamethylenediamine and isophthalic or/and terephthalic acid and with or without an elastomer as modifier, for example poly-2,4,4,-trimethylhexamethylene terephthalamide or poly-m-phenylene isophthalamide; and also block copolymers of the aforementioned polyamides with polyolefins, olefin copolymers, ionomers or chemically bonded or grafted elastomers; or with polyethers, e.g. with polyethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol or polytetramethylene glycol; as well as polyamides or copolyamides modified with EPDM or ABS; and polyamides condensed during processing (RIM polyamide systems).
17. Polyureas, polyimides, polyamide-imides and polybenzimidazoles.
18. Polyesters derived from dicarboxylic acids and diols and/or from hydroxycarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactones, for example polyethylene terephthalate, polybutylene terephthalate, poly-1,4-dimethylolcyclohexane terephthalate and polyhydroxybenzoates, as well as block copolyether esters derived from hydroxyl-terminated polyethers; and also polyesters modified with polycarbonates or MBS.
19. Polycarbonates and polyester carbonates.
20. Polysulfones, polyether sulfones and polyether ketones.
21. Crosslinked polymers derived from aldehydes on the one hand and phenols, ureas and melamines on the other hand, such as phenol/formaldehyde resins, urea/formaldehyde resins and melamine/formaldehyde resins.
22. Drying and non-drying alkyd resins.
23. Unsaturated polyester resins derived from copolyesters of saturated and unsaturated dicarboxylic acids with polyhydric alcohols and vinyl compounds as crosslinking agents, and also halogen-containing modifications thereof of low flammability.
24. Crosslinkable acrylic resins derived from substituted acrylates, for example epoxy acrylates, urethane acrylates or polyester acrylates.
25. Alkyd resins, polyester resins and acrylate resins crosslinked with melamine resins, urea resins, polyisocyanates or epoxy resins.
26. Crosslinked epoxy resins derived from polyepoxides, for example from bisglycidyl ethers or from cycloaliphatic diepoxides.
27. Natural polymers such as cellulose, rubber, gelatin and chemically modified homologous derivatives thereof, for example cellulose acetates, cellulose propionates and cellulose butyrates, or the cellulose ethers such as methyl cellulose; as well as rosins and their derivatives.
28. Blends of the aforementioned polymers (polyblends), for example PP/EPDM, Polyamide/EPDM or ABS, PVC/EVA, PVC/ABS, PVC/MBS, PC/ABS, PBTP/ABS, PC/ASA, PC/PBT, PVC/CPE, PVC/acrylates, POM/thermoplastic PUR, PC/thermoplastic PUR, POM/acrylate, POM/MBS, PPO/HIPS, PPO/PA 6.6 and copolymers, PA/HDPE, PA/PP, PA/PPO.
29. Naturally occurring and synthetic organic materials which are pure monomeric compounds or mixtures of such compounds, for example mineral oils, animal and vegetable fats, oil and waxes, or oils, fats and waxes based on synthetic esters (e.g. phthalates, adipates, phosphates or trimellitates) and also mixtures of synthetic esters with mineral oils in any weight ratios, typically those used as spinning compositions, as well as aqueous emulsions of such materials.
30. Aqueous emulsions of natural or synthetic rubber, e.g. natural latex or latices of carboxylated styrene/butadiene copolymers.
31. Polysiloxanes such as the soft, hydrophilic polysiloxanes described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,467; and the hard polyorganosiloxanes described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,147.
32. Polyketimines in combination with unsaturated acrylic polyacetoacetate resins or with unsaturated acrylic resins. The unsaturated acrylic resins include the urethane acrylates, polyether acrylates, vinyl or acryl copolymers with pendant unsaturated groups and the acrylated melamines. The polyketimines are prepared from polyamines and ketones in the presence of an acid catalyst.
33. Radiation curable compositions containing ethylenically unsaturated monomers or oligomers and a polyunsaturated aliphatic oligomer.
34. Epoxymelamine resins such as light-stable epoxy resins crosslinked by an epoxy functional coetherified high solids melamine resin such as LSE-4103 (Monsanto).
In general, the compounds of the present invention are employed in from about 0.01 to about 5% by weight of the stabilized composition, although this will vary with the particular substrate and application. An advantageous range is from about 0.05 to about 3%, and especially 0.05 to about 1%.
The stabilizers of the instant invention may readily be incorporated into the organic polymers by conventional techniques, at any convenient stage prior to the manufacture of shaped articles therefrom. For example, the stabilizer may be mixed with the polymer in dry powder form, or a suspension or emulsion of the stabilizer may be mixed with a solution, suspension, or emulsion of the polymer. The resulting stabilized polymer compositions of the invention may optionally also contain from about 0.01 to about 5%, preferably from about 0.025 to about 2%, and especially from about 0.1 to about 1% by weight of various conventional additives, such as the materials listed below, or mixtures thereof.
1. Antioxidants
1.1. Alkylated monophenols for example,
2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol
2-tert-butyl-4,6-dimethylphenol
2,6-di-tert-butyl4-ethylphenol
2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-n-butylphenol
2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-i-butylphenol
2,6-di-cyclopentyl-4-methylphenol
2-(xcex1-methylcyclohexyl)-4,6-dimethylphenol
2,6-di-octadecyl-4-methylphenol
2,4,6-tri-cyclohexylphenol
2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxymethylphenol
1.2. Alkylated hydroquinones, for example,
2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxyphenol
2,5-di-tert-butyl-hydroquinone
2,5-di-tert-amyl-hydroquinone
2,6-diphenyl-4-octadecyloxyphenol
1.3. Hydroxylated thiodiphenyl ethers, for example,
2,2xe2x80x2-thio-bis-(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol)
2,2xe2x80x2-thio-bis-(4-octylphenol)
4,4xe2x80x2-thio-bis-(6-tert-butyl-3-methylphenol)
4,4xe2x80x2-thio-bis-(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol)
1.4. Alkylidene-bisphenols, for example,
2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol)
2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(6-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol)
2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-[4-methyl-6-(xcex1-methylcyclohexyl)-phenol]
2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(4-methyl-6-cyclohexylphenol)
2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(6-nonyl-4-methylphenol)
2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-[6-(xcex1-methylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol]
2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-[6-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol]
2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol)
2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidene-bis-(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol)
2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidene-bis-(6-tert-butyl-isobutylphenol)
44,xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(2,6-di-tert-butylphenol)
4,4xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol)
1,1-bis-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)-butane
2,6-di-(3-tert-butyl-5-methyl-2-hydroxybenzyl)4-methylphenol
1,1,3-tris-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)-butane
1,1-bis-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)-3-n-dodecylmercaptobutane
ethyleneglycol bis-[3,3-bis-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-butyrate]
di-(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methylphenyl)-dicyclopentadiene
di-[2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methyl-benzyl)-6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl] terephthalate.
1.5. Benzyl compounds, for example,
1,3,5-tri-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,4,6-trimethylbenzene
di-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl) sulfide
3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl-mercapto-acetic acid isooctyl ester
bis-(4tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6dimethylbenzyl)dithiol terephthalate
1,3,5-tris-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl) isocyanurate
1,3,5-tris-(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl) isocyanurate
3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl-phosphoric acid dioctadecyl ester
3,5di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl-phosphoric acid monoethyl ester, calcium-salt
1.6. Acylaminophenols, for example,
4-hydroxy-lauric acid anilide
4-hydroxy-stearic acid anilide
2,4-bis-octylmercapto-6-(3,5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanilino)-s-triazine
octyl-N-(3,5di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-carbamate
1.7. Esters of xcex2-(3.5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-propionic acid with monohydric or polyhydric alcohols, for example,
1.8. Esters of xcex2-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-3-methylphenyl)-propionic acid with monohydric or polyhydric alcohols, for example,
1.9. Amides of xcex2-(3.5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-propionic acid for example,
N,Nxe2x80x2-di-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)-hexamethylenediamine
N,Nxe2x80x2-di-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)-trimethylenediamine
N,Nxe2x80x2-di-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)-hydrazine
1.10 Diarylamines, for example,
diphenylamine, N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, N-(4-tert-octylphenyl)-1-naphthylamine, 4,4xe2x80x2-di-tert-octyl-diphenylamine, reaction product of N-phenylbenzylamine and 2,4,4-trimethylpentene, reaction product of diphenylamine and 2,4,4-trimethylpentene, reaction product of N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine and 2,4,4-trimethylpentene.
2. UV absorbers and light stabilizers
2.1. 2-(2xe2x80x2-Hydroxyphenyl)-benzotriazoles, for example, the 5xe2x80x2-methyl-, 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-, 5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-, 5xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-, 5-chloro-3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-, 5-chloro-3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-methyl-, 3xe2x80x2-sec-butyl-5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-, 4xe2x80x2-octoxy, 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-amyl-, 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-bis-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl), 3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-(2-(omega-hydroxy-octa-(ethyleneoxy)carbonyl-ethyl)-,3xe2x80x2-dodecyl-5xe2x80x2-methyl-, 3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-(2-octyloxycarbonyl)ethyl-, dodecylated-5xe2x80x2-methyl derivatives; and 2-(2-hydroxy-3-xcex1-cumyl-5-tert-octylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole.
2.2. 2-Hydroxy-benzophenones, for example, the 4-hydroxy-, 4-methoxy-, 4-octoxy, 4-decyloxy-, 4-dodecyloxy-, 4-benzyloxy, 4,2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-trihydroxy- and 2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-4,4xe2x80x2-dimethoxy derivatives.
2.3. Esters of optionally substituted benzoic acids for example, phenyl salicylate, 4-tert-butylphenyl salicylate, octylphenyl salicylate, dibenzoylresorcinol, bis-(4-tert-butylbenzoyl)-resorcinol, benzoylresorcinol, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoic acid 2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl ester and 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoic acid hexadecyl ester.
2.4. Acrylates, for example, xcex1-cyano-xcex2,xcex2-diphenylacrylic acid ethyl ester or isooctyl ester, xcex1-carbomethoxy-cinnamic acid methyl ester, xcex1-cyano-xcex2-methyl-p-methoxy-cinnamic acid methyl ester or butyl ester, xcex1-carbomethoxy-p-methoxy-cinnamic acid methyl ester, N-(xcex2-carbomethoxy-xcex2-cyanovinyl)-2-methyl-indoline.
2.5. Nickel compounds, for example, nickel complexes of 2,2xe2x80x2-thio-bis-[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-phenol], such as the 1:1 or 1:2 complex, optionally with additional ligands such as n-butylamine, triethanolamine or N-cyclohexyl-diethanolamine, nickel dibutyldithiocarbamate, nickel salts of 4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzylphosphonic acid monoalkyl esters, such as of the methyl, ethyl or butyl ester, nickel complexes of ketoximes such as of 2-hydroxy-4-methyl-phenyl undecyl ketoxime, nickel complexes of 1-phenyl-4-lauroyl-5-hydroxy-pyrazole, optionally with additional ligands.
2.6. Sterically hindered amines, for example bis-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl) sebacate, bis-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl) sebacate, n-butyl-3,5-di-tert.butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl malonic acid bis-(1,2,2,6,6-pentanemethylpiperidyl)ester, condensation product of 1-hydroxyethyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine and succinic acid, condensation product of N,Nxe2x80x2-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)-hexamethylenediamine and 4-tert-octylamino-2,6-dichloro-s-triazine, tris-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)-nitrilotriacetate, tetrakis-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl) 1,2,3,4-butanetetracarboxylate, 1,1xe2x80x2(1,2-ethanediyl)-bis-(3,3,5,5-tetramethylpiperazinone), bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl) sebacate. 2-(2-hydroxyethylamino)-4,6-bis{N-[1-(cyclohexyloxy)-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl]-butylamino-s-triazine, oligomer of N-{[2-(N-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)butylamino]-s-triazin-4-yl}-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-1,6-hexanediamine terminated with 2,4-bis(dibutylamino)-s-triazin-6-yl, N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x3-tris{2,4-bis[N-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)butyl-amino]-s-triazin-6-yl}3,3xe2x80x2-ethylenediiminodipropylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2xe2x80x3-tris{2,4-bis[N-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)butylamino]-s-triazin-6-yl}3,3xe2x80x2-ethylenediiminodipropylamine and N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x3,Nxe2x80x2xe2x80x3-tetrakis{2,4-bis[N-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)butylamino]-s-triazin-6-yl}-3,3xe2x80x2-ethylenediiminodipropylamine; N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x3-tris{2,4-bis[N-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)butylamino]-s-triazin-6-yl}-3,3xe2x80x2-ethylenediiminodipropylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2xe2x80x3-tris{2,4-bis[N-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)butylamino]-s-triazin-6-yl}-3,3xe2x80x2-ethylenediiminodipropylamine and N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x3,Nxe2x80x2xe2x80x3-tetrakis{2,4-bis[N-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)butylamino]-s-triazin-6-yl}3,3xe2x80x2-ethylenediiminodipropylamine.
2.7. Oxalic acid diamides, for example, 4,4xe2x80x2-di-octyloxy-oxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-di-octyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-oxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-di-dodecyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-oxanilide, 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyl-oxanilide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis (3-dimethylaminopropyl)-oxalamide, 2-ethoxy-5-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-ethyloxanilide and its mixture with 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyl-5,4xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyloxanilide and mixtures of ortho- and para-methoxy- as well as of o- and p-ethoxy-disubstituted oxanilides.
2.8. Hydroxyphenyl-s-triazines, for example 2,6-bis-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-4-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-s-triazine; 2,6-bis-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-4-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-s-triazine; 2,4-bis(2 ,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-6-(4-chlorophenyl)-s-triazine; 2,4-bis[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxyethoxy)phenyl]-6-(4-chlorophenyl)-s-triazine; 2,4-bis[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxyethoxy)phenyl]-6-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-s-triazine; 2,4-bis[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxyethoxy)-phenyl]-6-(4-bromophenyl)-s-triazine; 2,4-bis[2-hydroxy-4-(2-acetoxyethoxy)phenyl]-6-(4-chlorophenyl)-s-triazine, 2,4-bis(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-6-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-s-triazine.
3. Metal deactivators, for example, N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyloxalic acid diamide, N-salicylal-Nxe2x80x2-salicyloylhydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-salicyloylhydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(3,5di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)-hydrazine, 3-salicyloylamino-1,2,4-triazole, bis-benzylidene-oxalic acid dihydrazide.
4. Phosphites and phosphonites, for example, triphenyl phosphite, diphenylalkyl phosphites, phenyldialkyl phosphites, tri-(nonylphenyl) phosphite, trilauryl phosphite, trioctadecyl phosphite, di-stearyl-pentaerythritol diphosphite, tris-(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) phosphite, di-iso-decylpentaerythritol diphosphite, di-(2,4,6-tri-tert-butylphenyl)-pentaerythritol diphosphite, di-(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)-pentaerythritol diphosphite, di-(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, tristearyl-sorbitol triphosphite, tetrakis-(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) 4,4xe2x80x2-diphenylylenediphosphonite.
5. Compounds which destroy peroxide, for example, esters of xcex2-thiodipropionic acid, for example the lauryl, stearyl, myristyl or tridecyl esters, mercapto-benzimidazole or the zinc salt of 2-mercaptobenzimidazole, zinc dibutyl-dithiocarbamate, dioctadecyl disulfide, pentaerythritol tetrakis-(xcex2-dodecylmercapto)-propionate.
6. Hydroxylamines, for example, N,N-dibenzylhydroxylamine, N,N-diethylhydroxylamine, N,N-dioctylhydroxylamine, N,N-dilaurylhydroxylamine, N,N-ditetradecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dihexadecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dioctadecylhydroxylamine, N-hexadecyl-N-octadecylhydroxyl-amine, N-heptadecyl-N-octadecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dialkylhydroxylamine derived from hydrogenated tallow amine.
7. Nitrones, for example, N-benzyl-alpha-phenyl nitrone, N-ethyl-alpha-methyl nitrone, N-octyl-alpha-heptyl nitrone, N-lauryl-alpha-undecyl nitrone, N-tetradecyl-alpha-tridecyl nitrone, N-hexadecyl-alpha-pentadecyl nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-heptadecylnitrone, N-hexadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-pentadecylnitrone, N-heptadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-hexadecyl nitrone, nitrone derived from N,N-dialkylhydroxylamine derived from hydrogenated tallow amine.
8. Polyamide stabilizers, for example copper salts in combination with iodides and/or phosphorus compounds and salts of divalent manganese.
9. Basic co-stabilizers, for example, melamine, polyvinylpyrrolidone, dicyandiamide, triallyl cyanurate, urea derivatives, hydrazine derivatives, amines, polyamides, polyurethanes, alkali metal salts and alkaline earth metal salts of higher fatty acids for example Ca stearate, Zn stearate, Mg stearate, Na ricinoleate and K palmitate, antimony pyrocatecholate or zinc pyrocatecholate.
10. Nucleating agents, for example, 4-tert-butyl-benzoic acid, adipic acid, diphenylacetic acid.
11. Fillers and reinforcing agents, for example, calcium carbonate, silicates, glass fibers, asbestos, talc, kaolin, mica, barium sulfate, metal oxides and hydroxides, carbon black, graphite.
12. Other additives, for example, plasticizers, lubricants, emulsifiers, pigments, optical brighteners, flameproofing agents, anti-static agents, blowing agents and thiosynergists such as dilauryl thiodipropionate or distearyl thiodipropionate.
13. Benzofuranones and indolinones, for example those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,863, U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,244 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,312, or 3-[4-(2-acetoxyethoxy)phenyl]-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-[4-(2-stearoyloxyethoxy)phenyl]benzofuran-2-one, 3,3xe2x80x2-bis[5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(4-[2-hydroxyethoxy]phenyl)benzofuran-2-one], 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(4-ethoxyphenyl)benzofuran-2-one, 3-(4-acetoxy-3,5-dimethylphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 3-(3,5-dimethyl-4-pivaloyloxyphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one.
The co-stabilizers, with the exception of the benzofuranones listed under 11, are added for example in concentrations of 0.01 to 10%, relative to the total weight of the material to be stabilized.
Further preferred compositions comprise, in addition to components (a) and (b) further additives, in particular phenolic antioxidants, light stabilizers or processing stabilizers.
Particularly preferred additives are phenolic antioxidants (item 1 of the list), sterically hindered amines (item 2.6 of the list), phosphites and phosphonites (item 4 of the list) and peroxide-destroying compounds (item 5.) of the list.
Additional additives (stabilizers) which are also particularly preferred are benzofuran-2-ones, such as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,863, U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,244 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,312.
The phenolic antioxidant of particular interest is selected from the group consisting of n-octadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate, neopentanetetrayl tetrakis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinammate), di-n-octadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate, thiodiethylene bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate), 1,3,5-trimethyl-2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)benzene, 3,6-dioxaoctamethylene bis(3-methyl-5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate), 2,6-di-tert-butyl-p-cresol, 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidene-bis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 1,3,5-tris(2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxybenzyl)isocynurate, 1,1,3,-tris(2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-tert-butylphenyl)butane, 1,3,5-tris-[2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamoyloxy)ethyl]isocyanur ate, 3,5-di-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)mesitol, hexamethylene bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate), 1-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanilino)-3,5-di(octylthio)-s-triazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-hexamethylene-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamamide), calcium bis(ethyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate), ethylene bis[3,3-di(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)butyrate], octyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylmercaptoacetate, bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamoyl)hydrazide, and N,Nxe2x80x2-bis[2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamoyloxy)-eth yl]-oxamide.
A most preferred phenolic antioxidant is neopentanetetrayl tetrakis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate), n-octadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate, 1,3,5-trimethyl-2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)benzene, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-p-cresol or 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidene-bis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol).
The hindered amine compound of particular interest is selected from the group consisting of bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl) sebacate, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl) sebacate, di(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin4-yl) (3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)butylmalonate, 4-benzoyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, 4-stearyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, 3-n-octyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triaza-spiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dio ne, tris(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl) nitrilotriacetate, 1,2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-3-oxopiperazin-4-yl)ethane, 2,2,4,4-tetramethyl-7-oxa-3,20-diaza-21-oxodispiro[5.1.11.2] heneicosane, polycondensation product of 2,4-dichloro-6-tert-octylamino-s-triazine and 4,4xe2x80x2-hexamethylenebis(amino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine), polycondensation product of 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine and succinic acid, polycondensation product of 4,4xe2x80x2-hexamethylenebis-(amino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine) and 1,2-dibromoethane, tetrakis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl) 1,2,3,4-butanetetracarboxylate, tetrakis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl) 1,2,3,4-butanetetracarboxylate, polycondensation product of 2,4dichloro-6-morpholino-s-triazine and 4,4xe2x80x2-hexamethylenebis(amino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine), N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x3,Nxe2x80x2xe2x80x3-tetrakis[(4,6-bis(butyl-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)-amino-s-triazin-2-yl]-1,10-diamino-4,7-diazadecane, polycondensation product of 2,4-dichloro-6-morpholino-s-triazine and 4,4xe2x80x2-hexamethylenebis(amino-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidine), mixed [2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl/xcex2,xcex2,xcex2xe2x80x2,xcex2xe2x80x2-tetramethyl-3,9-(2,4,8,10-tetraoxaspiro[5.5]-undecane) diethyl] 1,2,3,4-butanetetracarboxylate, mixed [1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl/xcex2,xcex2,xcex2xe2x80x2,xcex2xe2x80x2-tetramethyl-3,9-(2,4,8,10-tetraoxaspiro[5.5]undecane)diethyl] 1,2,3,4-butanetetracarboxylate, octamethylene bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-carboxylate), 4,4xe2x80x2-ethylenebis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperazin-3-one), N-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl-n-dodecylsuccinimide, N-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl-n-dodecylsuccinimide, N-1-acetyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl-n-dodecylsuccinimide, 1-acetyl3-dodecyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione, di-(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl) sebacate, di-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl) succinate, 1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxy-piperidine, poly-{[6-tert-octylamino-s-triazin-2,4-diyl][2-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin4-yl)imino-hexamethylene-[4-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)imino], 2,4,6-tris[N-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-n-butylamino]-s-triazine,
2-(2-hydroxyethylamino)-4,6-bis{N-[1-(cyclohexyloxy)-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl]-butylamino-s-triazine, oligomer of N-{[2-(N-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)butylamino]-s-triazin-4-yl}-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-1,6-hexanediamine terminated with 2,4-bis(dibutylamino)-s-triazin-6-yl, N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x3-tris{2,4-bis[N-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)butylamino]-s-triazin-6-yl}-3,3xe2x80x2-ethylenediiminodipropylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2xe2x80x3-tris{2,4-bis[N-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)butylamino]-s-triazin-6-yl}3,3xe2x80x2-ethylenediiminodipropylamine and N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x3,Nxe2x80x2xe2x80x3-tetrakis{2,4-bis[N-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)butylamino]-s-triazin-6-yl}-3,3xe2x80x2-ethylenediiminodipropylamine; N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x3-tris{2,4-bis[N-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-y)butylamino]-s-triazin-6-yl}-3,3xe2x80x2-ethylenediiminodipropylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2xe2x80x3-tris{2,4-bis[N-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)butylamino]-s-triazin-6-yl)3,3xe2x80x2-ethylenediiminodipropylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x3,Nxe2x80x2xe2x80x3-tetrakis{2,4-bis[N-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)butylamino]-s-triazin-6-yl)3,3xe2x80x2-ethylenediiminodipropylamine, oligomer of N-{2-[(1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)butylamino]-s-triazin-4-yl)N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1 -propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-1,6-hexanediamine terminated with 2,4-bis(dibutylamino)-s-triazin-6-yl, or the condensation product of 2-morpholino-4,6-dichloro-s-triazine with N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin4-yl)-1,6-hexanediamine.
A most preferred hindered amine compound is bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4yl) sebacate, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl) sebacate, di(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl) (3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)butylmalonate, the polycondensation product of 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine and succinic acid, the polycondensation product of 2,4-dichloro-6-tert-octylamino-s-triazine and 4,4xe2x80x2-hexamethylenebis(amino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine), N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x3,Nxe2x80x2xe2x80x3-tetrakis[(4,6-bis(butyl-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)amino)-s-triazine-2-yl]-1,10-diamino-4,7-diazadecane. di-(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl) sebacate, di-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl) succinate, 1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxy-piperidine, poly-{[6-tert-octylamino-s-triazin-2,4-diyl][2-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)imino-hexamethylene-[4-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)imino], or 2,4,6-tris[N-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-n-butylamino]-s-triazine.
The instant composition can additionally contain another UV absorber selected from the group consisting of the s-triazines, the oxanilides, the hydroxybenzophenones, benzoates and the xcex1-cyanoacrylates.
Particularly, the instant composition may additionally contain an effective stabilizing amount of at least one other 2-hydroxyphenyl-2H-benzotriazole; another tris-aryl-s-triazine; or hindered amine or mixtures thereof.
Preferably, the 2-hydroxyphenyl-2H-benzotriazole is selected from the group consisting of
2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-amylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole;
2-[2-hydroxy-3,5-di(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)phenyl]-2H-benzotriazole;
2-[2-hydroxy-3-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-5-tert-octylphenyl]-2H-benzotriazole;
2-[2-hydroxy-3-tert-butyl-5-[2-(omega-hydroxy-octa(ethyleneoxy)carbonyl)ethyl]phenyl}-2H-benzotriazole; and
2-{2-hydroxy-3-tert-butyl-5-[2-(octyloxy)carbonyl)ethyl]phenyl}2H- benzotriazole.
Preferably the 2-hydroxyphenyl-2H-benzotriazole may also be selected from the group consisting of
(a) 5-trifluoromethyl-2-(2-hydroxy-3-xcex1-cumyl-5-tert-octylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole;
(b) 5-trifluoromethyl-2-(2-hydroxy-5-tert-octylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole;
(c) 5-trifluoromethyl-2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-octylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole;
(d) 2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis[6-(5-trifluoromethyl-2H-benzotriazol-2-yl)-4-tert-octylphenol];
(e) methylene-2-[4-tert-octyl-6-(2H-benzotriazol-2-yl)phenol]2xe2x80x2-[4-tert-octyl-6-(5-trifluoromethyl-2H-benzotriazol-2-yl)phenol];
(f) 3-(5-trifluoromethyl-2H-benzotriazol-2-yl)-5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamic acid;
(g) methyl 3-(5-trifluoromethyl-2H-benzotriazol-2-yl)-5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate;
(h) isooctyl 3-(5trifluoromethyl-2H-benzotriazol-2-yl)-5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate;
(i) 5-trifluoromethyl-2-[2-hydroxy-5-(3-hydroxypropyl)phenyl]-2H-benzotriazole;
(j) 5-trifluoromethyl-2-[2-hydroxy-5-(3-acryloyloxypropyl)phenyl]-2H-benzotriazole;
(k) 5-trifluoromethyl-2-[2-hydroxy-5-(3-methacryloyloxypropyl)phenyl]-2H-benzotriazole;
(l) 5-trifluoromethyl-2-[2-hydroxy-5-(3-acrylylaminopropyl)phenyl]-2H-benzotriazole;
(m) 5-trifluoromethyl-2-[2-hydroxy-5-(3-methacrylylaminopropyl)phenyl]-2H-benzotriazole;
(n) 5-trifluoromethyl-2-(2-hydroxy-3-xcex1-cumyl-5-tert-butylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole;
(o) 5-trifluoromethyl-2-(2-hydroxy-3-xcex1-cumyl-5-nonylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole;
(p) 5-trifluoromethyl-2-[2-hydroxy-3-xcex1-cumyl-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)phenyl]-2H-benzotriazole;
(q) 5-trifluoromethyl-2-[2-hydroxy-3-xcex1-cumyl-5-(3-hydroxypropyl)phenyl]-2H-benzotriazole;
(r) 5-trifluoromethyl-2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-amylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole;
(s) 5-trifluoromethyl-2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole;
(t) 5-trifluoromethyl-2-(2-hydroxy-3-dodecyl-5-methylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole;
(u) 5-trifluoromethyl-2-[2-hydroxy-3-tert-butyl-5-(3-hydroxypropyl)phenyl)-2H-benzotriazole;
(v) 5-trifluoromethyl-2-[2-hydroxy-3-tert-butyl-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)phenyl]-2H-benzotriazole;
(w) 5-trifluoromethyl-2-[2-hydroxy-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)phenyl]-2H-benzotriazole;
(x) 5-trifluoromethyl-2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-xcex1-cumylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole;
(y) 5-fluoro-2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-xcex1-cumylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole;
(z) 5-butylsulfonyl-2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-xcex1-cumylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole;
(aa) 5-butylsulfonyl-2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole;
(bb) 5-butylsulfonyl-2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-octylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole; and
(cc) 5-phenylsulfonyl-2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole.
Preferably, the other tris-aryl-s-triazine is selected from the group consisting of
2,4-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-6-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-s-triazine;
2,4-diphenyl-6-(2-hydroxy-4-hexyloxyphenyl)-s-triazine;
2,4-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-6-[2-hydroxy-4-(3-do-/tri-decyloxy-2-hydroxypropoxy)-phenyl]-s-triazine; and
2-(2-hydroxyethylamino)-4,6-bis[N-butyl-N-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)amino]-s-triazine.
The acrylic resin lacquers which can be stabilized against light, moisture and oxygen in accordance to the instant invention are conventional acrylic resin stoving lacquers or thermosetting resins including acrylic/melamine systems which are described, for example, in H. Kittel""s xe2x80x9cLehrbuch and Beschichtungenxe2x80x9d, Vol. 1, Part 2 on pages 735 and 742 (Berlin 1972), xe2x80x9cLackkunstharzexe2x80x9d (1977) by H. Wagner and H. F. Sarx on pages 229-238, and in S. Paul""s xe2x80x9cSurface Coatings: Science and Technologyxe2x80x9d, (1985).
The polyester lacquers which can be stabilized against the action of light and moisture are conventional stoving lacquers described e.g. in H. Wagner and H. F. Sarx, op. cit., on pages 86-99.
The alkyd resin lacquers which can be stabilized against the action of light and moisture in accordance with the instant invention are the conventional stoving lacquers which are used in particular for coating automobiles (automobile finishing lacquers), for example lacquers based on alkyd/melamine resins and alkyd/acrylic/melamine resins (see H. Wagner and H. F. Sarx, xe2x80x9cLackkunstharzexe2x80x9d (1977), pages 99-123). Other crosslinking agents include glycoluril resins, blocked or unblocked isocyanates or epoxy resins. Other lacquers which can be stabilized include those with crosslinkable functionalities such as carbamate and siloxane.
The lacquers stabilized in accordance with the invention are suitable both for metal finish coatings and solid shade finishes, especially in the case of retouching finishes, as well as various coil coating applications. The lacquers stabilized in accordance with the invention are preferably applied in the conventional manner by two methods, either by the single-coat method or by the two-coat method. In the latter method, the pigment-containing base coat is applied first and then a covering coat of clear lacquer over it.
Although major emphasis in this application is directed to acid-catalyzed baked finishes, it is also to be noted that the compounds of the present invention are applicable for use in non-acid catalyzed thermoset resins such as epoxy, epoxy-polyester, vinyl, alkyd, acrylic and polyester resins, optionally modified with silicon, isocyanates or isocyanurates. The epoxy and epoxy-polyester resins are crosslinked with conventional crosslinkers such as acids, acid anhydrides, amines and the like. Correspondingly, the epoxide may be utilized as the crosslinking agent for various acrylic or polyester resin systems that have been modified by the presence of reactive groups on the backbone structure.
The amount of instant stabilizer compound used is 0.1 to 5% by weight, based on the solvent-free binder, preferably 0.5 to 2% by weight. The binders can be dissolved or dispersed in customary organic solvents or in water or can be solvent-free.
When used in two-coat finishes, the compounds of the instant invention can be incorporated in the clear coat or both in the clear coat and in the pigmented base coat.
To attain maximum light stability, the concurrent use of other conventional light stabilizers can be advantageous. Examples are UV absorbers of the benzophenone, benzotriazole, acrylic acid derivatives, oxalanilide, aryl-s-triazine or metal-containing types (e.g. organic nickel compounds). In two-coat systems, these additional light stabilizers can be added to the clear coat and/or the pigmented base coat.
If such combinations of stabilizers are used, the sum of all light stabilizers is 0.2 to 20% by weight, preferably 0.5 to 5% by weight, based on the film-forming resin.
When water-soluble, water miscible or water dispersible coating are desired ammonium salts of acid groups present in the resin are formed. Powder coating composition can be prepared by reacting glycidyl methacrylate with selected alcohol components.
It is also contemplated that the instant compounds would find particular value when used with water-soluble inks and related polar oriented utilities where the presence of the OH moiety would provide for better compatibility and properties related to such aqueous environments.
The instant compounds are also useful in the stabilization of acid catalyzed thermoset resins which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,890, the relevant parts of which are incorporated herein by reference.
These resins are used in baked enamels or stoving lacquers. Hindered amine light stabilizaers are well known to be effective in stabilizing a host of organic substrates including polymers from the deleterious effects of oxygen and light. Such hindered amine light stabilizers have been used in the stabilization of hot-crosslinkable alkyd or acrylic metallic stoving lacquers (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,472) and in stabilizing acid-catalyzed stoving lacquers based on hot-crosslinkable acrylic polyester or alkyl resins (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,344,876 and 4,426,471). None of the hindered amine light stabilizers of these patents possess structures having an O-substituted hydroxyl group substituted directly on the N-atom of the hindered amine. The instant compounds have such substitution and additionally are even less basic than the NOR compounds described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,890 as is seen in instant working Example 114.
In their industrial uses, enamels with high solids content based on crosslinkable acrylic, polyester, urethane or alkyd resins are cured with an additional acid catalyst. Light stabilizers containing a basic nitrogen group are generally less than satisfactory in this application. Formation of a salt between the acid catalyst and the light stabilizer leads to incompatibility or insolubility and recipitation of the salt and to a reduced level of cure and to reduced light protective action and poor resistance to moisture.
The acid catalyzed thermoset enamels must be stabilized in order to function acceptably in end-use applications. The stabilizers used are hindered amines, preferably those substituted on the N-atom by an inert blocking group in order to prevent precipitation of the basic amine with the acid catalyst with a concomitant retardation in cure, optionally in combination with UV absorbers as described above.
The stabilizers are needed to impart greater retention of durability to the cured enamels (as measured by 20xc2x0 gloss, distinction of image, cracking or chalking); the stabilizers must not retard cure (normal bake for auto finishes at 121xc2x0 C.; and low bake repair at 82xc2x0 C.) as measured by hardness, adhesion, solvent resistance and humidity resistance; the enamel should not yellow on curing and further color change on exposure to light should be minimized; the stabilizers should be soluble in the organic solvents normally used in coating applications, such as methyl amyl ketone, xylene, n-hexyl acetate, alcohol and the like.
The instant hindered amine light stabilizers on the N-atom by an O-substituted moiety containing a free hydroxyl group fulfill each of these requirements and provide alone or in combination with a UV absorber outstanding light stabilization protection to the cured acid catalyzed thermoset enamels.
The instant invention also pertains to resin systems capable of being fully cured under ambient conditions. For example, applicable resins include alkyd, acrylic, polyester and epoxide resins as described in S. Paul""s xe2x80x9cSurface Coatings: Science and Technologyxe2x80x9d (1985), pages 70-310. Various acrylic and modified acrylic resins are described in H. Kittel""s xe2x80x9cLehrbuch der Lacke unde Beschichtungenxe2x80x9d, Vol. 1, Part 2, on pages 735 and 742 (Berlin 1972), and in xe2x80x9cLackkunstharzexe2x80x9d (1977) by H. Wagner and H. F. Sarx, op. cit, on pages 229-238. Typical crosslinkable polyester resins which can be stabilized against the action of light and moisture are described e.g. in H. Wagner and H. F. Sarx, op. cit., on pages 86-99. The unmodified and modified alkyd resins which can be stabilized are conventional resins which are used in trade sales, maintenance and automotive refinish coatings. For example, such coatings are based on alkyd resins, alkyd/acrylic resins and alkyd/silicon reins (see H. Wagner and H. F. Sarx, op. cit., pages 99-123) optionally crosslinked by isocyanates or epoxy resins.
In addition various acrylic lacquer coating compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,249. Other acrylic/alkyd resins with polyisocyanate additives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,083; and acrylic resins containing either pendant amino ester groups or glycidyl groups are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,521.
The ambient cured coatings stabilized by the instant compounds are suitable both for metal finish coatings and solid shade finishes, especially in the case of retouching finishes. The lacquers stabilized by the instant compounds are preferably applied in a conventional manner by two methods, either by the single-coat method or by the two-coat method. In the latter method, the pigment-containing base coat is applied first and a covering coat of clear lacquer applied over it. When used in two-coat finishes, the instant hindered amine compound can be incorporated in the clear coat or both in the clear coat and in the pigmented base coat.
The instant invention also pertains to abrasion-resistant coating compositions suitable for coating over polycarbonates. Such coatings as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,085 comprise a silyl acrylate, aqueous colloidal silica, a photoinitiator and optionally a polyfunctional acrylate as well as UV absorbers. Such coatings provide resistance after prolonged outdoor exposure to sunlight, moisture, thermal cycling causing yellowing, delamination and formation of microcracks and decreasing transparency.
Related hindered amine stabilizers have been utilized individually and in combination with UV absorbers to improve the performance characteristics of ambient cured coating systems. Notwithstanding such improvements, there still exists a need to further retard the photooxidation and photodegradation of such ambient cured systems and thereby provide increased effectiveness by maintaining the physical integrity of the coatings. Such effectiveness can be manifested by prevention of embrittlement, cracking, corrosion, erosion, loss of gloss, chalking and yellowing of the coating.
It has now been determined that the aforementioned improvements can be achieved by substitution of the N-atom of the hindered amines with an xe2x80x94OR moiety and by the utilization of such derivatives in ambient cured coating systems as is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,378, the relevant parts of which are incorporated herein by reference. The instant compounds are even less basic than the compounds of U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,378 and are particularly well suited for this task. In particular, the physical integrity of the coatings is maintained to a higher degree with significant reduction in loss of gloss and in yellowing. Accordingly, the instant invention relates to the use of the instant NOR compounds, where the R moiety is further substituted by a hydroxyl group, optionally together with further stabilizers, for stabilizing ambient cured coatings based on alkyd resins; thermoset acrylic resins; acrylic alkyds; acrylic alkyd or polyester resins optionally modified with silicon, isocyanates, isocyanurates, ketimines or oxazolidines; and epoxide resins crosslinked with carboxylic acids, anhydrides, polyamines or mercaptans; and acrylic and polyester resin systems modified with reactive groups in the backbone thereof and crosslinked with epoxides; against the degradative effects of light, moisture and oxygen.
The instant invention also relates to electrodeposited coatings applied to metal substrates where various top coats may be applied thereover. The inclusion of the instant compounds in the E-coat provides delamination resistance to said E-coats. The primary resins in said E-coats are acrylic or epoxy resins. These E-coats are described in European patent application EP 0 576 943 A1.
The instant invention also pertains to UV-cured coating systems using unsaturated acrylic resins, polyurethane acrylates, epoxy acrylates, polyester acrylates, unsaturated polyester/styrene resins and silyl acrylates.
Synthesis of Compounds
The instant compounds may be prepared by the reaction of tributyltin hydride and a halogen substituted alcohol to produce carbon centered radicals that are trapped by nitroxyl compounds.
The instant compounds may also be prepared by coupling an N-oxyl hindered amine with a carbon centered radical generated by the photochemical or thermal decomposition of a perester or dialkyl peroxide in the presence of an alcohol. The bridge compounds described above can be formed when two nitroxyl radicals couple with the same solvent molecule, especially when the amount of solvent is reduced.
The preferred method of preparation of the instant compounds is to react an N-oxyl hindered amine with a carbon centered radical generated by mixing an aqueous or alcoholic solution of a metal ion such as Fe2+, Fe3+, Cu2+ or Cu+ and a peroxide such as tert-butyl hydroperoxide or hydrogen peroxide in the presence of an alcohol solvent at a temperature of 20-80xc2x0 C. Especially effective is the combination of ferrous chloride, ferric chloride or ferrous sulfate, particularly ferrous chloride, or ferric chloride, and hydrogen peroxide. Water may be added to the alcohol at the beginning of the reaction to improve solubility of the metal salt or to dissolve an alcohol which is solid at the reaction temperature. A ligand such as 2,2xe2x80x2-dipyridyl, 2,2xe2x80x2:6xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x3-terpyridyl, may be added to the reaction mixture. Two nitroxyl radicals can sometimes couple with the same solvent molecule to produce bridged compounds described in some formulas listed earlier. The formation of bridge compounds is more favored when the amount of solvent is reduced.
Some of the instant hydroxy-substituted N-alkoxy compounds may be reacted with monofunctional or difunctional esters, acids or acid chlorides or isocyanates to form polymeric ester or urethane derivatives.